Dreams
by Dismile
Summary: In a world where nightmares become reality and truth become dreams.


I own Alvassia, Vivica Claudia Marrow, and Raven, and any other character that is not recognized, I don't steal or lie, so don't sue me. Damn it.

Chapter One

The Old and The New

She awoke; the full force of reality hit her. "What have I done?" She gasped looking about her room. Her black hair was wet with sweat and untidy, she was still the same Sarah Williams. She grabbed the little red book off her nightstand and flipped trough it. Her finger finally resting on a page, 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take this child of mine away from me, right now," she blinked. Her breathing deepened, her pupils were the size of a pin. She sucked in breath and said it again. Nothing. She clutched the book close to her chest. "Jareth," her voice rose in tone. "Jareth!" She nearly screamed it wishing she hadn't forsaken him and turned down his offer. But she had, and she was paying for it. Living in a one-room apartment, twenty years later. She never forgot him, she never could. The only company she kept from that world was fading. They didn't see her as often, she had lost everything. No longer a child, yet still; she couldn't stop wishing.

He on the other hand, happily married to a big-breasted blond lived Aboveground in a very sunny part of the United States. His son carried the family name and occupation, torturing mortal girls who dream. It was his turn to take the infants from their home and force the girls to walk the Labyrinth in search of the castle, which they never made through. He didn't expect differently, never had, though most of the older ones would proposition him, in which he made sure they didn't get out of the walls. These rude things upset him, though once in a while he would push away that side of him and be the man he was. And it never seemed to bother him afterward at what he had done, leaving them on their bed with much to explain, with ruffled hair, to their parents. He would often spy on the mortals Aboveground in his crystals, seeing who next he was to torture.

Then one day, while mindlessly in the presences of the idiotic goblins one girl caught his eye. She was sitting in front of a computer taping the keyboard with her blood-red nails. She arched her spine over the back of the chair, trusting full breasts towards the ceiling. Her long deep-set red hair curling tight. She moaned as she sat straight. Her smoky eyes focusing back on the monitor. He choked back a gasp as he looked at her, his heart speeding fast. He had been watching her for sometime over the weeks. He was enraptured. "She is very pretty," a voice jolted him. The crystal flew from his hand and hit the floor; it shattered then disappeared. He looked to the voice that had frightened him so. Raven, a handsome young man with jet-black hair and a sensual smirk. He was Jareth's confidant and the Keeper of the Labyrinth. He watched over it making sure none of the girls ruined the landscape. He had a small daughter, Alvassia, she looked more like her mother then her father. Her mother, sadly, died giving birth to the child. She stood behind her father giggling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked sitting sideways in his throne. His eyes moved slowly over his friend; then he craned his neck to see the little girl's buoyant curls. "And you brought her?" He sneered turning up his nose. She jumped out from behind her father and stared angrily at Jareth.

"And her? Jareth, you don't mean that do you?" She pouted; her voice was sweet and full of worry. He smiled and looked back to her. She pounced on top of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I knew you were just being mean! You love me!" She squealed happily in his ear. The father just slicked back his hair, wishing he had put it back in a tail.

"So Jareth, have you found another victim already?" He arched an eyebrow, and kicked away a drunken goblin. Alvassia settled her head on Jareth's chest looking intently at her father, also waiting for an answer.

Jareth smiled, and procured another crystal with his free hand. In it was the same girl as before, but now she was flipping through a notebook. "What do you think of her?" He asked tossing the crystal to Raven's gloved hands. He peered down at it.

"She seems to write a lot," he looked deeper into it. "She is very pretty, as I said. How old is she?" He looked up to see blue and violet eyes staring at him.

"In her world she just turned 17. Her names Vivica Claudia Marrow, from what I see, her friends call her Vivi, or such. I'm not quite sure though," he rolled his eyes and yawned as if from boredom. An evil smirk appeared on Raven's lips.

"You are a terrible liar, you know everything of her, from her favorite color to her choice of socks. Be careful Jareth, or I might think you in love," he tossed the crystal in the air; it popped like a bubble.

Jareth scoffed, "In love? Me? How utterly droll, Raven." He patted Alvassia off of him and walked about the fallen goblins. "Quite stupid of you to say. Me, in love! Never," he stood before a window over looking the Labyrinth. His hands clasped behind his back. "Truly," he muttered, his face fallen into a slight contemplation.

She threw the papers onto the floor, untidy scrawl on every line leading to a story. She was exasperated with it, it all lead to the same ending no matter how much she tried. Death, decay, and love. She picked up a small red, leather bound book. In gold letters in read 'The Labyrinth'. She opened the first page, Property of: Vivica Marrow. It was one of her favorite books; she practically memorized it. She fell back onto her sleigh bed, her eyes closed and she pressed the book to her heart.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way her to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great-"

"Stop," the voice drowned out her own, it echoed in her head. "Don't say it," she was standing before a shadow, this place was new to her, blackness everywhere, just a single light shown on her. She smoothed out the white dress that clung to her skin, for of its date; it was still cunning. "Do you know-" the voice stepped forward. It was Him. "-Do you know how much you've done to me? The feared Goblin King quivering by just the sight of you." He walked nearer to her she blushed profusely; he traced his hands around her waist to her back. She drew in a breath as he pressed himself to her. "Don't you see? It's not your story book fantasy; I am waiting, just say your right words and you'll be mine." He kissed her lips.

Her eyes opened. Sweat trickled down her temples, along with tears. _Right words? _She thought. She sat up and shook her head. _Don't be stupid; it was just a dream. _This thought saddened her. "Just a dream?"


End file.
